Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{7k + 10}{2} \div \dfrac{6k}{10}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{7k + 10}{2} \times \dfrac{10}{6k}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ (7k + 10) \times 10 } { 2 \times 6k}$ $x = \dfrac{70k + 100}{12k}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{35k + 50}{6k}$